SUMMARY: CORE A- ADMINISTRATIVE CORE. The Administrative (Admin) Core will provide the leadership, coordination, and administrative oversight to achieve the programmatic goals of the Harvard Aging Brain Study (HABS) Program Project Grant (PPG). The Admin Core will strive to ensure optimal integration of the five Cores and four research Projects of the HABS PPG renewal to achieve maximal scientific productivity. Aim 1: The Admin Core is led by the Co-Principal Investigators (Sperling/Johnson) and will provide administrative and scientific oversight of the PPG. The Admin Core, through the co-PIs of the PPG, will take primary responsibility for ensuring scientific rigor and reproducibility across all aspects of the HABS PPG. The Core will coordinate quarterly meetings of the Executive Committee and will convene in-person meetings of the External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB). Aim 2: The Admin Core will facilitate the efficient communication and integration between all components of the PPG, provide oversight of timely data transfer from all Cores and Projects to the Analytic Core to achieve maximal scientific productivity, and track all scientific presentations and publications. Aim 3: The Admin Core will prepare NIH progress reports, interface with the Clinical Core to prepare IRB documentation and annual continuing review, and with the Imaging Core to prepare annual reports to the MGH Radioactive Drug Research Committee. Aim 4: The Admin Core will oversee all aspects of the PPG finances to assure fiscal responsibility. Aim 5: The Admin Core will serve to coordinate PPG interactions with institutional resources and programs, including the Massachusetts Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center (MADRC), the Martinos Center for Biomedical Imaging at Massachusetts General Hospital (MGH), and the MGH PET Core. Aim 6: The Admin Core will serve to facilitate collaborations between the PPG and related scientific initiatives within Harvard and the larger scientific community, providing oversight of the rapidly increasing number of requests for collaborations and data sharing. The Admin Core seeks to enhance the coordination of an outstanding multidisciplinary group of investigators with a strong record of collaboration and scientific productivity. The Admin Core will serve to maximize the knowledge gained from the rich longitudinal data from the well-characterized HABS cohort to improve our understanding of the gradual transition from normal aging to the earliest stages of preclinical Alzheimer?s disease (AD), and inform the design and analytic strategies for ongoing and future prevention trials. Given the multitude of recent disappointing results from clinical trials in the symptomatic stages of Alzheimer?s disease (AD), our continued work to elucidate the impact of amyloid and tau pathology on the aging brain, and new research initiatives to better understand the many factors that modulate cognitive decline, are more important than ever.